The Time of Creation
by Death the Kid's Wifey
Summary: Sakura is taken to a private school where she has to learn to get along with her irritating roommate, while standing the flirts and checks outs from Sasuke Uchiha. Will she grow close to her roommate or is her heart stolen by Sasuke Uchiha? Do you even think Sasuke is in it for the love or could he want something else? What is the twist in her sortable past?ON HAITUS SORRY.TEARDROP
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything Naruto just this story.

What was maybe terrible weather to one person was stupendous to another.

Looking out the window the pink haired girl that goes by the name of Sakura saw that people weren't embracing the cool rainy weather, but instead protecting themselves from it.

Sakura POV

'Everyone can protect themselves whether from physical or emotional danger. I wasn't able to protect myself,nobody was.' Waiting to arrive to my newest school was hard since I was so anxious of if I would fit in. This school is said to be a big private school with dorm rooms and everything. I will be missing my parents though. I rolled down the window sticking my head out taking in the whole view of the school. It was an amazing view with a beautiful landscape. 'Am seriously going to live here and study here.'

" We're here lets get your stuff out." My brother said trying to convince me, with his tone of voice, that everything was going to be ok.

" Kay." I simply replied trying to put on my best brave act so I wouldn't worry my brother too much. Getting out I made my way to the trunck of my brother's red Chevrolet Cruze. As I got out I noticed my brother didn't start unpacking. " I want you to go and check in I got the luggage covered." I nodded as a reply to his demand and made my way up the giant and long sidewalk towards the school. As I was walking I noticed all the people just sitting around and talking. As I made my way to the front doors a girl of long blonde hair and blue eyes greeted my warmly asking me if I knew where I was going. " Um I was headed to wherever you have to go to check in.

" Oh I will she you there if you want me to."

" Sure." Truly accepting her offer I followed her up the rest of the way of the sidewalk, up the stairs and through the front doors of the school. As we entered I was marveled by the site of the school. It had polish tile floors with wooden and glass walls. And there to the right was the check in desk. Me and the blonde made our way over to the desk.

"Name please."

" Haruno Sakura."I awnsered as politely as possible.

" So that's your name, my name is Yamanaka Ino."

"Ok I found your file Miss Haruno, your roommate and your key to your dorm, then finally your schedule,have a nice day."

" Who's your roommate?"Ino asked curiously.

" Itachi Uchiha." They both said union.

**Author's note:** I hope you liked it and any reviews and things to improve would be very much appreciated.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I sadly don't own Naruto.

Me and Ino just stared in shock as I tried to register the name I knew was familiar but couldn't quite put my finger on it. In the middle of my thoughts my brother came in with my bags and started to ask me a question trying to hide the fact that he was struggling with my bags. " Sakura, can you help me with your stuff?" Not really hearing his question he made a more demanding statement."Like now." "Sorry nee-chan I was just thinking. Here let me get that bag." As I grabbed a few bags from my brother's hands I noticed Ino walking over to help collect and transport my things to my dorm room.

We made our way upstairs and to my room and when we arrived before opening the door My brother and I dropped my stuff on the ground and quickly gave each other a hug. I tried holding back my tears of sadness but once I felt a warm drop of liquid on the back of my neck I gave in and cried my tears. After a couple of minutes we broke apart and I waved goodbye to each other as he descended down the flight of stairs. Once he was out of sight I brought out my dorm key, turned torwards Ino and put the key throught the door and twisted, also twisting the knob in the process.

I hesitantly open he door but was stopped by Ino's hand on my shoulder," Um maybe we can meet out in the courtyard and have lunch so you can meet some of my friends, and I think you'll like them." " That sounds cool I'll be there." I watched as Ino waved to me goodbye as she jogged down the hall my mind saying that here room wasn't far. I walked inside the door of my dorm and was suprised to see a very well furnished livingroom,with a head on one side of the couch and a pair of socked feet hanging of the other. I attemped to grab all of my bags and bring inside the room but was struggling sadly. Just when I was about to give up a pair of hands grabbed my bags and picked them up.

I watched as he took them into he empty room. "Thanks. Itachi, right."

" Yes, Sakura?" He questioned.

" That's me and I guess we are roommates."

AN: Tehe done

Ja ne


End file.
